Oil And Blood
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles/etc written in reply to several LJ comms.
1. Index

**001** **I Give You The Universe** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-03  
A quick moment between Optimus Prime and Megatron when they were young on Cybertron

**002** **Warm My Body** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-05  
Sam and Bumblebee watch the snows fall; Bumblebee voices his desire of Sam.

**003** **Boy Meets Bot** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-09  
Sam goes to see Megatron and something appears to spark between them.

**004** **Dominance/Submission** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-14  
A drive reveals a car's feelings about its driver.

**005** **That Red-Eyed Monster** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-14  
Megatron is overwhelmed by jealousy (and other secret feelings) after meeting with Sam.

**006** **Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong, Part 1** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-14  
Mikaela, whose night is tormented by all sort of angst, is visited by Optimus Prime.

**007** **Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong, Part 2** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-14  
Mikaela awakens at a motel after she and Optimus Prime drive all night.

**008** **Brave New World** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-25  
Mikaela and Optimus Prime learn the consequence of their sexcapades.

**009** **I'm Not Playing With Toys** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-25  
Sam feels torn up about using Bumblebee like a car.

**010** **Knee-Deep In The Juices Of Love** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-02-09  
Rachet almost catches Sam and Bumblebee in the act; but they leave behind evidence that gives it all away!

**011** **Safe** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-02-18  
Bumblebee thinks Sam should be climbing something 'safer' than a tree. hint. hint.

**012** **Unsatisfied** | **MA** | **Posted**: 2010-07-09  
Sam wonders if the Transformers have genitals and sex, etc.  
**Hentai Contest 2010 Was Not Satisfied 1st Place**

**013** **Negative Reinforcement Therapy** | **MA** | **Posted**: 2010-12-13  
Bumblebee is worried that Sam is a reckless teenage driver. The Autobot devises a way to teach the boy how to go slow. Will it work? What if it makes Sam want to go faster?  
**Hentai Contest 2011 Slow 1st Place**

**014** **Lube Job** | **MA** | **Posted**: 2011-08-31  
Sam and Bee enjoy the experience of a very different kind of lube job.  
**Hentai Contest 2011 Lube 1st Place**

**015** **After The Swim** | **M** | **Posted**: 2011-11-08  
After a night of swimming, it gets hot between Sam and Bee, and a strange OT3 is suddenly revealed...


	2. I Give You The Universe

**001** **"I Give You The Universe"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-03

The shadow spread its hands across the robot's chest. Touching. Feeling. The youth's spark shined through its armor like a beacon. It tugged as it revealed.

"I love you, I do, brother."

The darkness wrapped its arms about the robot's waist. Squeezing. Caressing. The youth slipped out of that grasp of onyx. Like smoke.

He hated to withdraw but the one he loved changed - poisoned by power. He was too naive to know everything yet understood it instinctively.

"Orion?"

"You are wrong..."

Red glared breaking the void, giving the Decepticon a shape at last.

"Autobot. I give you the universe."

**END**


	3. Dominance Submission

**002** **"Dominance/Submission"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-04

Since the revelation everything changed between them.

The wheel felt strange. Its leather pulsed with life. Its frame shook, resisted. As fingers maneuvered turns - rubbing and clutching.

The boy tapped the brake and the vehicle stopped. His heart raced. His body squirmed. He stirred intoxicated by waves of arousal. To think that a puny little human so controlled that giant alien robot!

Was Bumblebee aroused by it? - he wanted to be driven everywhere!

_God_ - _I'm tenting in side a machine and I'm loving it_!

And as San grabbed the shift he could have sworn that the Autobot revved with pleasure.

**END**


	4. Warm My Body

**003** **"Warm My Body"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-05

They got off the highway. Free of civilization. Surrounded by stars.

Sam climbed Bumblebee - the Autobots's hand trailed ready to catch a slip.

A burst of snow dusted the area. The boy caught a flake and showed it to the robot. It melted as they watched.

"It changed to winter, now, Bumblebee," Sam explained.

A wall of white descended. The air, already cool, chilled. Both exhaust and breath fogged.

Eyes of metal and flesh met then anxiously raised toward the moon.

"Cybetronians are frigid." The Autobot turned its face toward the boy. "You - I want your skin against my metal."

**END**


	5. Boy Meets Bot

**004** **"Boy Meets Bot"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-09

"What we should be?"

Sam gulped. It was not the way he envisioned the encounter. Mostly...he was not scared and Megatron was not so Megatron.

He watched the specter emerge. He touched its metal. Hard. Cold. Real. The contact halted the Decepticon.

What sparked took them by surprise - it was if something secret, something hidden about themselves was revealed.

"I am part of your world."

Megatron struggled to regain control but his spark raced at the sight of Sam. He retreated. His eyes showed fear and awe directed at the boy who was not the boy he knew anymore.

**END**


	6. That RedEyed Monster

**005** **"That Red-Eyed Monster"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-14

Megatron erupted as if trapped by battle. He threw Starscream like a rag-doll. He smashed everything that was not riveted.

"I should have killed that _insect_!"

It was unbearable.

The storm raged out of the base while pieces of Starscream sighed.

Megatron prowled the campus then stopped by the dormitory. He watched the Camaro enter the street. He seethed, '_insect_!', jostling and ready to transform. Then with the sight of Sam he was soothed, calmed - if he were organic he would have sighed.

Since their meeting he could not escape that boy!

And he grew jealous of the Autobot.

**END**


	7. Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong, 1

**006** **"Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong, Part 1"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-14

Mikaela could not sleep - too many thoughts refused to yield. Sam moving to college. Decepticons and Autobots roaming everywhere. She - feeling tiny and forgotten. The world was changing and the future seemed uncertain.

Light shined into the bedroom. She mistook it as daybreak until the engine revved. While her mind staggered, her body remembered and the taste of oil came anew.

Prime. Prime. She raced toward the yard.

He was watching, waiting.

She clamored out of the apartment transforming into another set of clothes with each and every step.

The door opened and she climbed into the red blue cab.

**END**


	8. Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong, 2

**007** **"Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong, Part 2"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-14

Optimus was not a talkative sort of driver. Mikaela was silent, too, as the seat warmed her body like a caress. The world beyond was a tapestry of white, yellow line without end and it did not matter.

She awoke in a motel in the middle of desert. There were no other people, no other trucks, cars. Only a fresh puddle of oil remained.

Was it apocalypse?

She followed that leak to Optimus.

She leaned against his leg, exploring his frame with her eyes, awed as if it were the first - and she wished it would be that way forever.

**END**


	9. Brave New World

**008** **"Brave New World"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-25

She did not understand why she would be surprised at the tenderness. She was not a stranger to it anymore. Yet it seemed that after riding waves of destruction across the globe that a machine could be that affectionate was a revelation.

He traced the outline of a belly with a finger the size of a man.

She teared taken by the unreality of it - everything.

The last few years defied understanding. Especially what happened that night through the desert. Ratchet's diagnosis forced them to face the consequences.

"It changes us forever."

Mikaela kissed Optimus's bright blue optic and sighed.

**END**


	10. I'm Not Playing With Toys

**009** **"I'm Not Playing With Toys"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-25

A stop by friends. A drive by Mikaela. And the supermarket. And the dry-cleaning. The traffic was a bitch - only the radio kept tempter checked.

Exhausted, Sam sank into the seat as Bumblebee played yet another tune selected expertly as if planned. And it happened. A wave of embarrassment. A torrent of guilt.

Bumblebee wanted to continue that charade yet Sam could not ignore the truth behind the situation.

"I know, Sam, I know - but I like to be with you and I hope that does not change."

He stroked the radio and eked a smile.

"Let's go, Bee..."

**END**


	11. KneeDeep In The Juices Of Love

**010** **"Knee-Deep In The Juices Of Love"** by **Abraxas** 2010-02-09

They were late.

Rachet grunted as he swivelled about the chair. He would have banged the table but that was certain to destroy it. Instead he let his annoyance be known through a strange explosion of vocalizations - unintelligible mixtures of a hundred alien languages.

"What is it about those two!" he said.

Optimus Prime walked by the doorway. Caught by the complaint he stopped. And nervously, anxiously, he looked into the chamber.

"Is everything OK?" he asked.

"It's Bumblebee and Witwicky. They're late. Again."

The leader 'hmmm'ed'. They were getting closer and closer - and adopting a rather reckless manner typical of adolescents. It was understandable, though, because of war they had to be together. Sam's life was risked without Bumblebee's guard.

"What are they up to?"

The leader shrugged.

"Try the garage..."

Rachet jumped out of the seat.

When he barged into the garage - unannounced - he was met by a very curious sight. It started with a glimpse, fleeting yet telling, of Witwicky jumping into a transforming Bumblebee. The Autobot, then and there, at that intrusion, compacted into a vehicle.

The movement was forced and he knew he stumbled into something.

"Um, sorry, Rachet. About the meeting. We got to go see Mikaela. Sorry. OK. Bye."

The vehicle sped out of the base.

They were out of sight by the time Rachet stood where he caught them.

The robot was bewildered. The evidence was weak. The only, extant clue was the boy's hormones raged. And he knew only the human's act of mating caused such a spike. And - and - and _what was that_? There was another bundle of pheromones whose presence was a total defiance of explanation.

"Huh?"

Then he looked at his feet.

At that puddle of oil.

Then he sort of, kind of, just put the pieces together.

**END**


	12. Safe

**011** **"Safe"** by **Abraxas** 2010-02-18

Sam looked down as two blue eyes looked up.

"Why?"

The quality of its expression evoked a mixture of fear and curiosity. And that subtlety was reflected throughout the whole of its posture. From the tilt of the head. To the stance of the body. Even the way it seemed to hesitate.

Sam was amazed a robot could be that emotive yet Bumblebee was so much more.

"Fun."

The climb continued.

"A strange custom." Bumblebee shook its head. "And without protection! If you need to climb something..."

Sam laughed. "Something - like what?" He caught a branch - they were getting thinner and thinner.

The Autobot was concerned. The boy was uncertain. He did not know how to deal with it. He was still new, still adjusting to the change of his full-time guardian. The strain was aggravated by his own adolescent nature that seemed to impel rebellion.

They needed to know each other better - thus their excursions into the wilderness where at least Bumblebee did not need to be a car around Sam.

He crawled onto a branch, wrapping his legs and arms around it.

Bumblebee blinked as it watched. "Something safe," it said at last.

"You?"

Just like that the limb cracked.

"Sam!"

The Autobot reacted so fast it was tough to judge the delay between the snapping and the catching. He remembered only flashes of what happened. The sound of it cracking. The sight of it falling. Leaves whipping his face like slapping. And all of a sudden the suggestion of the ground coming closer and closer. Until it broke the fall with its hand.

"Caught."

Sam shuffled about Bumblebee's hand, sitting and gasping, as he realize he was not falling anymore. The robot brought them face to face. Their eyes, too, caught each other then withdrew.

"Safe."

**END**


	13. Unsatisfied

**012** **"Unsatisfied"** by **Abraxas** 2010-07-09

Sam wanted to know but could not ask. He tried and tried yet the courage did not come. It remained too awkward a topic to discuss with Bumblebee. Despite their friendship and other, midnight endeavors.

The boy parked the Camaro at the garage. As the doorway shut he circled to inspect the vehicle. He crouched in front of its trunk. Fingers ran about the edge of the plate - it felt tight and hard and would not budge. A smile crossed his lips while his mind raced with thoughts of everything.

The Autobot transformed - then sat. A tilt of the head signaled its curiosity. The human was obsessed about something connected to all of those inspections.

"Is my body displeasing to you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Displeasing?" Sam was startled. "You're a god damned Camaro and an awesome Transformer Autobot." He leaned into the robot and peeled back the plate that armored its face. It sent a chill through his body that the warrior allowed it to happen. He could not help but think, at the way the metal looked as it slid past the face back and forth, that it resembled a cock's fleshy hood retracting to reveal its tip - and he likened it totally to such intimate play between lovers. "What's to be displeasing? I love to inspect you, to check you - all of you - Bumblebee," he punctuated the sentence with a kiss against a cheek.

"I thrill you, Sam?" Bumblebee asked. "Excite...you..."

"Yes, you do. I'm just so curious about you. I'd like to know how everything, you know, works."

Sam stroked the face then, smiling and blushing a little, traced the chest. He tried to reach around the robot - a kind of embrace. He failed and let his touch wander toward the waist.

"You already know how it works."

With the innocence of curiosity Sam let his fingers scrape that plate at the crotch. Bumblebee accommodated the inspection - spreading his legs and raising his body a little. It filled the boy with such excitement to be playing with that part of the Autobot. Even though the metal did not budge, though the cover did not reveal anything - because it was empty. The Cybertronian lacked a robo!penis. Unsatisfied, he lay a hand atop it, stroking as if there were something beneath it, squeezing the whole entire bulge. Yet - the act retained a raw sexual display.

If anyone saw them together like that it would have been awkward.

"I sense your excitement - you love to touch me though I am unaffected by it."

"What satisfies you, Bumblebee, let me know, please, let me know."

Hugging him tight. Stroking his sides. Gently, like a lover of flesh. His metal shivered with the words forming within his mind. He leaned into Sam's face as if about to reveal a secret. He whispered, through a current of air, speaking so softly only the human heard it.

It made the boy turn red with blush at its revelation!

"Bumblebee!"

Another kiss was reward.

**END**


	14. Negative Reinforcement Therapy

**013** **"Negative Reinforcement Therapy"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-13

Samuel J. Witwicky swung into the vehicle - a Camaro.

"Trip?" the boy asked.

"Yes!" the Transformer answered.

Imagine it - to be downlow with a giant alien robot! - he blushed at that thought.

Everything between them was still new; the excitement of their relationship seemed to be inexhaustible.

They drove until the suburb vanished into a desert. Soon even the smoothness of asphalt gave way to the roughness of gravel. A wilderness enveloped them.

"Sam... Everything OK?"

"Of course, Bee!"

"Why do you hold my wheel?"

It was such a remote stretch of road that they did not need to pretend. Still, Sam gripped Bumblebee, a strange yet electric thrill that intimacy so indulged.

"Just to feel you working."

"How do I feel?" All of a sudden the seat felt warmer, softer. "How do I work?"

He wrapped the wheel tightly as it jerked about a little; he blushed, wanting it, needing it.

"Alive... Strong... Firm..."

"Yes ... I understand you."

An attachment appeared beneath the wheel.

"Optimus says you are not a safe driver. Your parents agree. We need to fix that."

"Is this about that?" Sam asked.

"Yes - and ... I found a way to reinforce the lesson," Bumblebee answered.

The attachment nestled between the boy's legs.

"I researched the Internet and formulated a theory about negative reinforcement therapy. I ran it by Ratchet ... so ... it should be safe."

"Safe? Er, negative reinforcement therapy? Ratchet? WTF?"

The attachment was a box - onyx with stripes of yellow - connected via cable. It settled against his bulge. Wriggling. Slithering. Exploring the contours of his package.

"You know I would not ever, ever, ever hurt you ... yet ... you need to insert your penis."

Sam looked at the attachment again - and again - and again. "Bee?"

"It will be like my mouth."

He sighed and parted his fly. The attachment hovered leaking as if salivating. He reached into his shorts. The tool enveloped with a kiss what had been yanked free. Indeed, it felt familiar. Wet with a sensation of air flowing about his flesh.

"So ... what do we do?"

"Drive ... slow, Sam, slow. You get to control the way I work - and I, too, control the way you work. If you go above 55 MPH, you will be shocked."

_"What!"_

"Yes, you will be shocked at the penis. You will associate pain with speed. You will drive slow not fast."

"OMG!"

_... LATER ..._

Sam shivered from head to foot - emptying into that attachment which sparked and drooled. Bumblebee scorched the road - then slowed and slowed and slowed into a crawl.

"Sam ... what happened?"

"Bee... I want to drive fast. I like it..."

"Do you want a ... shock?"

"Give me a second," he stroked the wheel, "just need to recover."

**END**


	15. Lube Job

**014** **"Lube Job"** by **Dr. Abraxas** 2011-08-31

Sam entered the garage with the equipment. The Camaro was silent; its sleek exterior invited and drew a touch. A finger stroked that hood, taking that sweet, sweet time to trace its shape. Not a sound yet a shiver replied that exchange of intimacy.

At length the garage was shut, until its only light was fluorescent.

Sam lifted the hood to expose the engine. A mixture of onyx and ivory that blazed as if new. Its mechanism inspired a degree of perfection that took away the breath. Yet, idled as it was, it seemed to be flaccid.

He reached into the engine and seized the dipstick. With a yank, freed, he examined that gauge. Its thick, silvery oil streaked the towel, dripped onto the hands, fingers of the boy who examined it.

Sam knelt then crawled under the vehicle. He squeezed into position somewhere between engine and crankshaft. Somehow, groping, fumbling, he located the pipe - it felt torrid. He clutched onto that projection at its tippy, tippy top and twisted.

Oddly, the pipe felt as if it widened and lengthened as he fondled off its knob...

Oil collected onto a bucket.

Sam gazed at that rim then stroked around and around. Letting oil splatter skin. Dripping rich and creamy goop. His tongue darted onto it.

Bumblebee could not endure it any longer - with a spasm that transformation engaged. What had been the undercarriage came to be a crotch between a pair of legs - that widened far, far apart. Arms, fists clenched, elbows straightened, appeared to land onto the concrete to the right and left of the boy. Those limbs, legs horizontal, arms vertical, supported the bulk of the body as it shivered with each and every stroke it felt.

Awed, Sam arose and let oil of robot course his skin from chest to waist...

"I made you dirty," he said, wiping Sam's face with his palm.

"You did," he smiled at Bumblebee, "and now its my turn to make you very very dirty."

**END**


	16. After The Swim

015 "After The Swim" by Dr. Abraxas 2011-11-08

A figure lay atop sand.

Moon swam across waves while leaves crinkled, crackled. It was autumn and air felt prickly against nakedness. Yet, as shadow and darkness transformed into shape out of void, there came a sweep of warmth that enveloped like a blanket.

Bumblebee, hands and knees to sand, lowered to Sam...

The boy stroked that face - its eyes aglow with a smokey, eerie azure, its exhausts whistling through fingers of flesh and bone.

The robot shifted its sight. Down chest. Down waist. Down thigh. At last to trunk still wet from the swim. It awaited - growing and expanding with anticipation. With a flick of wrist it was off - lower and lower - until the actions of the legs removed it entirely.

Sam grasped the cock at its base to whip its tip against Bumblebee's face.

The Autobot stopped that with the back of its finger - then watched transfixed as it fell snug between thigh and sack. The foreskinned knob of head. The silkenned sack - and its pair of balls.

"You already know it," said the boy, "how it works ... how it looks..."

The alien breathed and its vent fluttered those hairs. It watched as the skin reacted - raising and lowering its snatch of balls. The cock, too, twitched as it achieved various states of erect.

"I do, Sam Witwicky... I play the memory again and again. I cannot help that it does not substitute THIS. Reality. Your cock and balls," he added, kissing metal to flesh, "they're my OT3!"

END


End file.
